This is a continuation of a project initiated in July 1972. It deals with changes in ethnic relations in the Department of Cuzco, Peru. More specifically, the research is focused on the interplay between ethnic and class factors in processes of social mobility and social change, and with the definition of ethnic and class boundaries. The project was initiated in the town of San Feronimo, and will eventually incorporate two other small towns (Urcos and Anta) some haciendas and comunidades (including Capana and Tocra), and the provincial capital of Cuzco City.